


Dissonance

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not where he was held. It's not the same place.</p><p>Hewlett may be recovering well enough, but finds himself haunted by nightmares influenced by his capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Set between episodes 8 and 9 of season two.
> 
> I wouldn't be surprised if after the returned to Setauket, Hewlett suffered from nightmares of his time at the outpost.

The only reason Hewlett had been able to gather enough strength to return to the tavern, despite every protest of his weakened body, was for Anna's sake.

He was afraid for her, afraid that Simcoe would go after her in his absence. Hewlett knew that the mad man would not die easy and would likely return to Setauket. When Hewlett woke, remembering this, remembering that Simcoe had framed him, he knew he had to go to her. He had to save her from the demon. Only after she was safe could he rest.

Upon returning to Whitehall, with Anna, what little strength he had quickly left him. He all but collapsed back into bed. Anna hovered nearby but kept silent.

The doctor told him he should be on bed rest for a week at the very least. Hewlett didn't argue with that much; after all he had gone through, it was expected. He welcomed the rest now that he was home and no longer isolated in the cold.

A couple days later, after finishing writing a letter that would secure Abraham's release, Anna came in to sit with him for a while. He said it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. In truth he was glad she was here keeping him company. He had missed her presence far too much, and above all she was safe.

They talked for a while, but eventually Hewlett started to drift off. Soon his eyes closed to sleep...

And he dreamed

 

> _The cold came rushing back. The walls of the cell reached up above him and he felt the surface of the ratty blanket under his fingers again. His foot was numb, his breath froze in the air. He was trapped here._
> 
> _Night had fallen... and then came the gunshots._

 

Hewlett didn't at first realized he had screamed when he woke up; he assumed it was another gunshot. He also assumed it was the cold air making him shiver. To be fair, half of his mind was still in the dream.

He pushed himself as far back on the bed as he could go and stared ahead into empty space, breathing heavy and his hands grasped tightly in the sheets. When he did so, he accidentally jostled his injured foot, bringing him back down a bit.

This was not where he was held. It's not the same place.

“Edmund...?”

A gentle touch lay upon the Major's hand and he flinched harshly at it. Then he realized it was only Anna. Anna, his angel who kept him sane in those dark days.

That's right; he was not at the rebel outpost anymore. He was at Whitehall, in sleepy Setauket, with Anna by his side.

“A-Anna?” He tried.

Her face was knitted into worry, almost in a pained expression, maybe afraid. But why? Had he somehow caused her to make that expression?

He drew in a breath, though it didn't really help calm him. “W-What ha... happened?”

“You had a nightmare, I believe.” Anna answered quietly.

“A... Oh...” That must have been. That's why Anna made that face and why he woke up the way he did, tricked into thinking he was back in the cell. With that reasoning, he started to calm down more...

Then a knock at the door made him flinch again.

“Major? Are you alright?” It was Mary. He remembered waking up the first time after returning to Setuaket and seeing her sitting in a chair reading a book, presumably having been there for at least a few hours. She didn't have to stay, but he was grateful she had decided to look after him that time.

Before he could attempt to speak, Anna moved to the door, her hand sliding off of his, and answering it for him.

“Oh, Anna.” He heard her say. “Is everything alright? I heard... well, a scream.” Mary usually remained in the house on most days while everyone was off with their various concerns. She obviously heard the commotion.

“He's fine. I think it was a bad dream.” Anna answered quietly.

“I see... I'll make some tea.”

“Thank you; I think he'll appreciate it.”

She closed the door and returned to his side. Hewlett was still trembling a little, but much calmer than before.

“It's... It's good to- to see you two getting along better.” He managed to say, but his voice was quiet.

“Better than I would with Richard.” Anna sat down on the side of the bed. “She's gone to make tea; I hope you don't mind.”

“No, It's alright. I think... I think I need something to calm my nerves.”

She nodded. “Are you alright?

Hewlett rubbed a hand over his face. “I do not know. It was only a bad dream, but... it felt real.”

“What did you see that startled you so? I mean, if you don't mind my asking.”

He tried to speak, but he did not at first. However, then he reached for Anna's hand and held it, just to feel something he knew was real.

“I saw the cell.” He spoke, his voice straining on the word. “I felt the cold, and it was dark- I saw myself back at the rebel outpost. I thought I was there again.”

Anna frowned after a moment, her fingers curling around his hand. “Oh, Edmund...”

“It's foolish, I know-”

“No, it's understandable.” She interrupted. “Anyone would be haunted by horrors such as you've experienced.” She leaned forward. “But you are no longer in that place, and no one can hurt you here. You're safe here.”

Hewlett felt a bit shaken still, but managed a tiny smile at her. How thoughtful Anna was- it made him adore her more.

“Thank you, Anna.” He said, sincerely. “That means so much.”

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, that was not the last time he would have these dreams, the same place recurring in these dreams. They came back often, and every time they left him shaken up. Every time he felt like the was back in the cell. He hated it. When it would wake him in the night, Hewlett would lay there, just trying to regain composure and forget about what he had seen.

He kept it to himself, and continued on. He could not let himself succumb to night mares when he had a responsibility to this town.

There were times though, Anna took notice if one had affected him badly enough. She would give him this look that expressed concern. She didn't speak it, but if they were alone she would ask if he was well. Every time he said he was fine, and overall he was getting better with each passing day. He was recovering, but still he felt haunted. Anna had already seen him in that state; he didn't want to worry her further.

Over a week had passed now, and he'd even been up and walking around a few times. Though Hewlett could have rested for a few more days, he stubbornly insisted on getting back to resuming watch over the town. He felt he had spent enough time recovering.

There was a day after making this decision that was particularly tiring, aside from an oncoming headache. Hewlett retired to bed early, the exhaustion from the day creeping through his body. All he could think about at the moment was sleep and nothing else; closing his eyes and letting his stress dissolve into stillness. For once he didn't think about those horrible nightmares he'd experienced prior.

But it didn't matter in the end...

 

> _He didn't bother keeping track of how many days had passed since he was placed here, but he couldn't remember remember if he tried. Time had blurred together. The cold had burned into his bones and froze them till he was brittle and fragile, like glass._
> 
> _He felt like he was going to break- His toes had started to turn black with frostbite. He only had a blanket to wrap himself up in, but it wasn't enough. He felt like he was going to die here... maybe he would._
> 
> _The night fell, but this time it was different._
> 
> _They came again and tried to make him confess to something that he did not do, but this time they were more severe in their tactics. Were they so intent on getting a misplaced revenge that they would beat him senseless?_
> 
> _Now the gunshots rang and he saw the sinister face of a demon in the distance._
> 
> _He was able to get away in the chaos that followed and he tried to run away. He ran, but he tripped in his weakened state, falling into the snow. He heard footsteps getting closer, and he looked over his shoulder-_
> 
> _“Edmund!”_

 

Someone called his name, and he felt his hands push something away. The place around him was dark, but there was a soft light from somewhere. Again he was shaking, but he hadn't come back to himself just yet. He still felt cold.

“Edmund, you're dreaming- Calm down; you're safe!”

Again came the voice, and he located a figure near him, but he couldn't tell who it was.

On reflex, he reached for the knife he kept under his pillow. It was the same one the rebel soldier gave Hewlett to end his own life, possibly to save them the trouble on waiting for confirmation on the execution. He had used that knife to escape, stabbing Simcoe when he came after the Major. Ever since he had kept the knife, a defense mechanism.

“Get away from me!”

Hewlett drew the knife and bolted upright to thrust the knife out in front of him, pointing it at the figure. Beyond his trembling hand, he was finally able to focus on the figure-

“Edmund?”

...That voice. It sounded so familiar, someone who he knew. It was then that everything started to come into focus, and the cold chill began to melt away. He began to recognize his room at Whitehall again- no it was not the cold cell in the woods. As for the person here, he pieced together their features that he could make out, the flickering light of a nearby candle helping a little.

Brown hair, beautiful eyes; it was a face he knew- Oh no.

“Edmund, it's me.” The person spoke; slow, but tense. “It's Anna.”

Anna? What was Anna doing here? But more importantly, she looked terrified. Hewlett knew why.

“Please, put it down. It was but a dream. You're safe.”

Yes, he had been dreaming. It was that dream again. Anna must have heard him and tried to help, and it had ended with Hewlett pointing a knife at her, still caught in the nightmare.

“Mrs. S-Strong...” He whispered. “Anna...”

Slowly, he lowered his hand, and then let the knife drop to the floor. The terror drained out of him, only to be replaced by guilt. He wanted to blame the dream for making him react like this, but...

“Oh God... What have I...?”

And then the tears started, and Hewlett buried his head in his hands, trying to stifle them. He didn't want Anna to see him this way.

But the fact remained he had drawn a knife against dear Anna. His instincts had made him grab for the knife on reflex, for his own defense, but he could have really hurt her. The nightmare had twisted his mind into making him think she was someone dangerous. All of the blame belonged to him.

There were soft footsteps slowly approaching, but he didn't pay attention. “It's alright...” Anna spoke.

Hewlett shook his head. “No, it's not. I could have hurt you.”

“But I am not hurt.”

He lifted his head to find Anna hovering just beside him. She didn't have the same expression, but rather one similar to the first time this happened. Without cue she sat down on the bed, and she leaned in to place her arms around him in an embrace.

Hewlett froze, but then melted into her touch. A tear slipped free from his eyes and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

“I heard you yelling and came here... to make sure you were alright.” She explained. "It was like you were trying to fight something off. I tried to calm you, but... well, you drew the knife-”

“I am so sorry. I shouldn't have, but this... these visions- it's like they twist my perception and aim to drive me mad.”

“It is not your fault.” Anna assured him.

Hewlett sighed, and brought his arms up around Anna in return. “I know.” 

It was a sort of moment that he could stay in forever, with the woman he admired so much, but it wouldn't last at all. He pulled away, and her hands came down to grasp his.

“I know how much this bothers you.” She said. “If you ever need to talk about it, I will listen.”

There was still a lingering guilt, but somehow, he was able to smile at her.

Thank God for a lovely woman such as Anna.


End file.
